DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): In 1996, 7,629 [cumulative] cases of AIDS were reported in children younger than 13 years; many other children are currently infected with HIV. HIV infection ranks seventh among the leading causes of death for US children aged 1 to 14 years. Increased compliance with treatment programs may result in a higher quality of life for HIV infected children. "The Clubhouse Kids Learn About HIV" will be an interactive patient education computer program that teaches children aged 8 to 12 years about HIV with an emphasis on the importance of compliance with the treatment program. During Phase 1 the Investigator and his associates will develop and evaluate a prototype of this program. Interviews with children and their parents will show that the Clubhouse concept is an entertaining and engaging way to present important HIV information to children. By comparing results of pre-and post-tests the researchers will also show that children can learn basic concepts of HIV treatment from this program. They will evaluate the program's accuracy and comprehensiveness through focus groups of doctors, nurses, educators, and professionals involved with HIV. The results of these evaluations will be compiled into a report that will guide the development of the complete program in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE